


Day 254

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [254]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 254

Aveline got out a box that was full of complaints filed against the guards. Aveline had always meant to take a good long look at these but there had always seemed to be more pressing concerns. Or perhaps she had been too busy keeping Hawke out of trouble to do her job properly. There were complaints going back years but Aveline tossed out everything from before the Qunari attack. So many guards had died defending the citizens of the city from the chaos that sorting out which complaints were about living guards and dead guards would have been a waste of time. There was plenty to work with from the past six months. Too much in Aveline’s opinion. Either the guard pretenders were more active then she feared or the people of Kirkwall had nothing better to do than come crying to the senechal every time the guards stepped on someone’s toes. 

More than a few of the complaints were about Aveline herself. Most were from nobles who thought that their position should afford them a certain level of immunity from the law. She briefly considered tossing those ones out but hesitated. If she were to be worthy of the people’s trust, she could not be caught dismissing questions about her conduct. She would have to lead by example. 

Aveline ordered the complaints by severity and by guards involved, or by her best guess if no names were given. A few were about the templars and a few might have been the work of the pretenders. Once everything was organized she sent for Donnic and Maecon. The two men entered, saluted and stood at attention. 

“Captain,” Donnic said. As usual, here in the barracks no one who didn’t already know could have guessed they were together.

“Now that the city is as back to normal as I imagine it’s going to get,” she said, “there are some internal matters we need to attend to. Do you remember four years ago when a gang stole some of our uniforms and terrorized the streets at night?”

“Yes, Captain,” they said together.

“You and the Champion put a stop to it,” Donnic added

“Well,” Aveline said, “I have reason to believe that they might have started up again.” She pushed the pile of reports across her desk. “These are official complaints filed against the guard in the past eight months. I need the two of you to go through them, determine if any of them involve imposter guards and, if they do, I need you to find the imposers. If any are about real guards and you find evidence that members of the watch are abusing their power, pass it along to me and I will determine appropriate disciplinary action.”

Donnic and Maecon were among those who were definitely not mentioned in the complaints. They were both men who genuinely wanted to help the people of the city. They were also popular among the newer recruits. They would work well together and hopefully rot out the imposters.

The two men took the reports and left Aveline’s office. Almost as soon as they were gone Hawke, Varric and Anders burst in.

“Aveline,” Hawke said. “Can you spare a moment?”

Aveline assumed it would be far more than a moment, but she nodded and picked up her sword and shield.


End file.
